Shattered madness
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: What if a series of events went a different way in Scream 4. What would have happened next.  spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

"Shoulder me! Shoulder me!" Do it!"

Jill stabbed forward and sunk the blade right into Charlie's shoulder. Charlie's face crumbled in pain as she quickly yanked it out, for a split second scared she might have gone too deep. Sidney cried out as Charlie screamed and sore under his breath. He turned away for a moment before looking at her. All ready his white button up shirt was starting to soak with blood.

"You okay?"

Jill asked, trying to keep an eye on Sidney.

Charlie nodded, holding his arm with his eyes snapped tight.

Jill then knew this was it, things were going exactly as planned. Turning towards her cousin, rage filled her wide eyes.

"Sorry Sidney, it's my turn now."

Sidney tied to scream but Jill yanked her by the shoulder forward and plunged the knife deep into Sidney's stomach, twisting the blade upward. Sidney moaned as Jill smiled, feeling her entire body tense up. Slipping the knife out as blood oozed from the wound as Jill stabbed Sidney again, again, and again.

Finally she heard her cousin's breath catch as she fell forward. Jill held onto her for a moment before letting her fall flat to the floor.

Charlie took a step closer before kneeling down, he felt Sidney's pulse for a moment and looked up.

"We're good."

Jill nodded as this huge weight lifted from her, she had done it. Sidney was really dead...

Turning the blade around she motioned towards Charlie.

"Okay my turn now."

Charlie's eyes seemed uneasy for a moment as he stood and stared at the blade and then at her.

"Maybe we can just rough you up real bad, maybe you didn't have to get stabbed..."

Jill's eyes stared at him in utter outrage.

"We're sticking to the fucking plan Charlie, Sidney in the first Stab movie was stabbed and as wasn't Randy, fucking do it or I'll do it myself!"

Charlie sighed, his eyes sincere.

"I just don't want to hurt you..."

Jill frowned but knew there wasn't much time.

"Come on Charlie...I love you...I trust you, us against the world remember?"

Charlie nodded quickly and took the knife.

"Only once okay?"

Jill shook her head.

"Twice, one in the shoulder the other in the side."

Charlie nodded, taking a second before getting himself under control. Jill could tell his eyes were slightly shaking.

"Come on baby, just do it! Now!"

Charlie braced the knife before plunging it into Jill's shoulder, the second he felt it sink into her flesh he quickly yanked it out and jumped back scared.

"You okay?"

Jill took a second, her head slightly lowered before nodding.

"Okay again, quick!"

Charlie gulped before making sure he would hit her as far to the side as possible. Holding the bloody knife tight he plunged it in less than an inch and felt sick. Right away his stomach rolled and he dropped the knife. Jill held herself BITNET her bottom lip before forcing a smile.

"Good Charlie, let's go..."

Quickly she grabbed the knife and yanked out her bandana from her back pocket. Polishing the knife she placed it in Trevor's hand while Charlie knelt down and tore the duct tape off Trevor's bounded legs and hands. Getting rid of the tape, Charlie hurried over to Jill who was in the middle of using Trevor's now free hands to scratch her face. Jumping back a bit as her yelp of pain, now three bloody scratch marks were on her beautiful and pale face. Getting Trevor's hands to rip her hair out, she stood up quickly, her blouse bleeding.

"Okay enough..."

Charlie tried to say before Jill ran straight forward into the wall breaking a framed painting. Jill bounced back and fell back against a pool of now shattered glass.

"JILL!"

Charlie said seeing her face was badly cut and bruised. It was if she was in a trance and couldn't hear him. Standing up with shaking feet, she stared at him before reaching down and grabbing a handful of broken pieces of glass from the floor. Her face crumpling, she screamed and hit him right in the side of the face. The glass scratched his face badly and flew across the room hitting the hardwood floor. Charlie grabbed his face as blood dribbled down his hand. Jill smiled before she grabbed onto his shoulder and kicked him with all her might in-between the legs. Charlie's eyes widened before his eyes rolled back and his knees buckled. Holding himself he fell to the floor and between the pounding ache in his bleeding shoulder, his stomach now twisted and he felt himself about to pass out.

"Sorry baby..."

Jill said, her voice uneven.

"Just lay there until the cops come, even if you pass out...their coming..."

Charlie didn't see the rest as he rolled on his side and a black haze of losing conscience flooded over him. Jill meanwhile fell backwards onto the glass coffee table, nearly knocking herself out. Hearing sirens, she knew it was just a matter of a minute or so. Getting herself up she limped to where Sidney now laid dead and fell beside her.

Staring at the peaceful and lovely way she laid, Jill portioned herself before shutting her eyes. Moments later she heard the police kick down the door...


	2. Chapter 2

"Jill! What's it like to be a hero?"

What seemed like a thousand reporters and flashing cameras lit up Jill's badly bruised and scratched face. Being carried out on the stretcher, she was carefully loaded up in the back of the ambulance. The paramedics climbed in with her as Dewey and the rest of the police held back the crowd of people.

Just then the second stretcher was loaded up in beside her. The paramedics hooked Jill up to oxygen and she glanced over at Charlie. He was in almost as bad shape as her, the paramedics were trying to put pressure on his knife wound.

The two locked eyes for a brief second and Jill tried to reach for his bloody hand.

"Charlie..."

She said not even above a whisper. Charlie's hair hung in his face, he stared up just as his own oxygen was hooked up to him.

"Their all dead Jill, Robbie, Kirby..."

His words trailed off as he shut his eyes. Jill brushed her fingers against his hand as the back doors of the ambulance was slammed shut.

"Shhh, it's okay..."

They were saying everything like they planned. The paramedics watched them with pity in their eyes as the sirens started. Right away they headed to the hospital.

**One hour later...**

"Trevor, he was crazy and tried to kill me and Charlie...he said he killed my...my mom, and Robbie, and Kirby to..."

Jill said holding back tears. She laid in the hospital now dressed in a gown and sweats. Monitors and oxygen were hooked up to her.

"And Sidney..."

Dewey frowned.

"Almost."

Jill froze, her badly broken face and dilated eye staring up at him.

"What?"

"Sidney is in a coma, she lost a lot of blood and it's touch and go...the doctors don't think she'll ever wake up again, but she's alive...she's on life support."

All color drained from Jill's face.

"She's..."

"I'm so sorry Jill..."

"A coma? Was she awake at all?"

"I'm afraid not, it isn't looking very good. The doctors said she might not even make it until the morning. I'm so sorry Jill."

Jill laid there for a second before staring up at Dewey.

"How's your wife?"

Dewey forced a smile.

"She's good..."

Jill tried to smile.

"Maybe someday we can write a book together..."

Before she could finish one of the nurses appeared in the doorway.

"Excuse me officer Riley?"

Dewey turned as the nurse sighed.

"Her friend really wants to see her..."

Dewey nodded before turning back to Jill.

"He's been asking about you?"

"Is his dad and step mom here?"

"Yeah, their with him...I think it might do you some good to see him."

"I would like that..."

"We'll send him in, take it easy though Jill."

Jill smiled softly up at Dewey.

"I will..."

Dewey stared down at Jill with a love that only a father or an older brother could show. Sadly smiling he left the room leaving Jill alone with her thoughts.

Sidney, fucking Sidney.

She thought before laying there in the dim lit room. The only sound the monitors beside her softly clicking. She was in a coma, Dewey said it herself there wasn't much of a chance of her waking up...

But what if she did?

She would have to take care of it.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door. Jill opened her eyes.

"Come in."

She said in a tired and horsed voice. Just then the door opened and Charlie came wheeling in sitting in a wheel chair. He had scrubs on and his hair brushed back. His face was scratched but besides that he just looked very pale.

He shut the door behind him and wheeled over, for a brief second Jill felt comforted that he was here.

"Charlie..."

Charlie rolled over before stopping at the edge of her bed. Right away he reached up and took her hand.

"You okay?"

Jill didn't know who was listening so she kept the act up.

"Charlie, Sidney is alive..."

"I know."

Jill cracked open an eye.

"You do?"

"Yeah my dad told me...they said she's in a coma, she'll probably won't wake up."

"She might...I mean..."

Charlie frowned, trying to keep up the act as well, he reached over and squeezed her hand. His touch felt nice at this moment.

"I'm sorry Jill, but I don't think there's any way your cousin is going to wake up..."

Jill gulped before shutting her eyes and sighing.

"Maybe I should go and see her..."

"No, it's okay...trust me."

Jill cracked open an eye and stared at him long and hard, they honestly didn't have a chance. Charlie stared at her before weakly smiling.

"I had to pretty much shove my dad and step mom out, they wanted to stay with me all night but I told them I needed the rest. They said there's thousands of reporters outside talking about you..."

"Really?"

Jill's eyes lit up as Charlie smirked.

"You saved my life, you're a hero..."

Jill held back tears before Charlie looked around.

"Mind if I stay here for a little bit, I don't wanna be alone."

Jill nodded wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, come on."

Charlie smiled before he slowly got up from his wheel chair and pushed it to the side. He was moving slowly and looked sore. Standing, he slowly began to crawl into the narrow hospital bed with her. Jill smiled opening her arms as he snuggled in close beside her. Feeling his body press against hers, she rested her forehead against his chest and listened to him breath. Charlie held her tight.

"Don't worry...it's all over."

Just then a nurse came in, clearing her throat so they knew she was there. Charlie and Jill looked up.

"Oh...nurse Ash..."

"Boy what are you doing out of bed?"

Charlie stared up before the nurse smiled and shook her head.

"You need t get back to your own room honey."

"Can I just stay here with her a little longer..."

Nurse Ash looked at Charlie and Jill for a moment in bed before nodding.

"All night but the second the sun comes up back to you're own room. You lost a lot of blood and need to rest!"

Charlie smiled thankfully to her before the nurse looked at Jill.

"Honey, mind if you're friend waits outside, I need to talk to you about something."

Jill raised an eyebrow and saw Charlie looking as well.

"What is it?"

"Nothing sweet thing, just something the doctor might need to talk to you about in the morning..."

"Nurse, anything you need to tell me you can say in front of him..."

Nurse Ash looked at the two teenagers in bed with uneasy before sighing.

"Okay honey...it appears that you're pregnant."

Right away Charlie and Jill froze.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?"

Jill said completely speechless. Charlie sat behind her, sitting up straight and his eyes nervously wide. The nurse sighed, her face worried before she shook her head.

"Let me get the doctor..."

Quickly she left before the teenagers could question her anymore. There was silence for a moment before Jill let out the most horrible blood curdling cry. Charlie jumped for a moment as Jill brought her hand up against her freshly scratched face and began to dig her nails against her skin. Right away Charlie grabbed her hand, holding them down with all his might.

"Stop!"

He made her face him before her face crumbled, snapping her hand away she reached back and slapped Charlie's face with all her might. Her eyes outraged.

"You fucking idiot!"

Charlie reacted slowly, his face stung and a red welt and all ready beginning to show on his pale face. Holding back tears, he stared at her.

"Jill..."

"You fucking ruined everything you stupid prick.."

Jill took a second, trying to control herself when the doctor came in. He was a middle aged man who had treated both of them earlier when they first arrived. Right away concern was in his eyes as he hurried over.

"Jill, what are you doing sitting up...and you young man, you should be in your own bed."

Charlie dropped his eyes in shame as the doctor walked over.

"Listen, you two have been through hell and back, you need you're rest. Now Jill...we're not certain but we want to draw some blood. When was you're last period?"

Jill's eyes filled with tears, all ready going back to her helpless victim act.

"I...don't...know."

"Okay, well I'm sure we'll figure everything out in the morning, until then I want you to rest."

"I want to take a pregnancy test."

Jill said, her voice slightly shaken. The doctor eyed Charlie before he sighed and shook his head.

"Jill it's late and..."

'Please, I'm so scared right now doctor...please."

The doctor sighed.

"All right, I'll order one up for you, tomorrow we'll take some blood and we'll know for sure, then we'll figure something out."

"Oh doctor, please don't tell anybody, even if it isn't true...please..."

Jill began to cry before the doctor sighed and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry honey..."

He then eyed Charlie.

"Mr. Walker, you really should get back into bed."

Charlie looked ashamed and only nodded, his hair hanging down.

"Yeah..."

"Okay, I'll have the nurse bring you a test. Would you like me to stay?"

Jill slowly shook her head.

"No thank you doctor."

"Now don't upset yourself whatever the outcome is, those tests are 100% positive, you need to relax. We don't need your blood pressure to go up anymore."

The doctor patted her shoulder again before gently smiling and walking out. Charlie stared at Jill, ready to speak when the nurse came in carrying a box.

"Okay honey..."

The nurse stopped before eying Charlie.

"Honey, you want to go back to your room now?"

Jill grabbed onto Charlie's arm.

"No, he can stay."

"You sure?"

"Yes..."

"You need some help?"

Jill slowly shook her head.

"No...I got it."

"Okay, I'll be in to check on you. It's real easy honey, you just pee on the stick and wait. Blue is pregnant, white isn't pregnant. Now like the doctor said we're drawing some blood tomorrow so don't freak yourself out okay? And you mister, only a little while longer, you two need some rest."

The nurse began to unhook Jill from the monitors.

"Just wheel your I.V with you, might beep but I'll fix it."

The nurse handed Jill the box before leaving, once she was gone Jill jumped out of bed, ripping the I.V out of her arm. Swinging her legs out, she began hurrying to the bathroom.

"Jill wait..."

Charlie slid off the bed and followed her before watching her hike down her blue sweat pants, in utter panic she tore the box in half and began fumbling for the plastic stick. Charlie stood in the doorway watching her before she squatting.

She flashed outraged eyes up at him.

"Nobody cares about some knocked up teenager, even if she is a survivor, you stupid idiot."

Charlie felt hurt, mostly after everything they had been through.

"Why are you blaming me?"

"Because...Trevor and me were months ago...it has to be you. I knew I couldn't trust you."

Jill held the plastic stick once she finished and began to wave it back and forth in a hurry. Charlie leaned down and picked up the torn box, his shoulder throbbing in dull pain.

"It says it takes a minute."

Jill hiked up her sweats and stood there, nervously pacing back and forth as Charlie helplessly watched. Finally she froze.

"FUCK!"

Charlie ran up behind her, looking over her shoulder and seeing the pregnancy test.

Blue.

"NO!"

She threw the test across the room before she began punching herself in the stomach.

"NO! NO! NO!"

Over and over again she punched with all her might. Quickly he grabbed her, struggling to pull her arms away.

"Jill stop it!"

Jill hunched over, crying at the top of her lungs as Charlie held her, honestly not knowing what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Jill sat on the hospital bed nervously chewing at her nails. Charlie sat beside her and had figured out how to put her IV back in. Gently he had looked her arm around, saying next time the nurse came in she should check it. Freshmen year of high school he had taken a first aid and CPR class when he heard about this extra credit thing after school. It wasn't exactly brain surgery, but he was so nervous she might have hurt herself ripping it out.

He sat beside her, waiting for the nurse to come in for checks and finally kick him out. He stared at her, not exactly knowing what to say.

"I want an abortion."

Charlie looked up when she said that.

"Huh?"

"An abortion, I want one...I need to get this thing out of me..."

Charlie sighed, everything was happening too fast.

"We can talk about that later Jill, we have bigger things to deal with."

"Somebody is going to find out Charlie, somebody always does...it will leak to the press, and everyone will think it was Trevor's and they will think I'm carrying the baby of a psycho."

"Why not say it's mine?"

Jill reached out and tried to slap him again but this time Charlie grabbed her wrist and firmly held it. Jill glared at him as Charlie leaned in close, his eyes angry.

"Think about it, you're no more than a month, maybe two...this could be the perfect story. Sidney and Randy survive the horrible bloodbath and fall in love. They have a child...a child who is the the result of surviving and goodness..."

Jill looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you out of you're fucking mind? We're not Sidney and Randy...they survived but they didn't have a fucking kid! We're just seventeen, nobody cares about some dumb teenagers who got knocked up. Sidney was never pregnant..."

"What if word gets out that you got an abortion? Even if people did think it was Trevor's? What are people going to think?"

"I don't fucking care what people think!"

Charlie shot her a look.

"That's a first."

"Fuck you Charlie, I told you we should have waited...I should have fucking known you didn't know how to put a condom on, you stupid prick!"

"Well it happened, now what's better...the baby being Trevor's, the killer? Or Charlie...you're friend, the other survivor?"

"People are going to suspect something, their going to wonder why we were fucking? Jesus!"

Jill shoved Charlie before shaking her head.

"I want an abortion and I want it now. I need this thing out of me! If not I'll do it myself..."

It was now Charlie's turn to get angry, right away he slapped her as hard as he could across her face. Jill let out a low cry holding onto her face, looking at him hurt and stunned. Charlie leaned in close, his eyes wild.

'We're not talking about this now, you hear me? We'll figure something out...but you're not getting an abortion."

Jill stared at him, seeing the insane look she had fallen for glimmer in his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do Charlie..."

Charlie leaned in closer, his eyes insane and his warm breath going against her face.

"It's half my baby, if you even think about getting an abortion, I'll fucking kill you."

Just then then nurse walked in and like magic Charlie let go of Jill and sat back. Jill nervously eyed Charlie while wondering what exactly she was going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jill! Charlie!"

What seemed like a million reporters all gathered around the tiny lobby of the hospital. The news filmed up close as cameras and bulbs went off in the sea of madness. All of them shoved to get up close, shoving their microphones up to the two Woodsboro reboot survivors.

Charlie and Jill sat side by side behind a table with the sheriff and a few other members of the police. Charlie's parents sat off to the side, closely watching as their son sat beside Jill, both looking pale and a little taken aback by all the people.

To everyone else they looked just like two young teenagers, just like Sidney and Randy had looked all those years ago. Both were from the same high school, had grown up together, and had been friends for years in this small little town. Now both had survived the horrible bloodbath and had lived to tell the tale. Nearly every news reporter was there, all shouting a million questions.

Jill sat back, her face badly scratched and scared. One of her eyes still badly bloodshot with a ring around it. Her dark hair hung down, as her frail yet pretty face sat there in awe as it kept getting lit up by the cameras.

Charlie looked thin and exhausted beside her, keeping her wide blue eyes on her as the sheriff finally stood up and made his statement. Of course he mentioned that Sidney was in critical condition, and there were no further news. Of course there were more questions, but the sheriff ignored them before slightly nodding to Jill. At her request, despite what everyone said, she wanted to make a statement. Slowly getting up, with a little help from Charlie she took a deep breath and looked around the room with wide eyes. Gently brushing back some of her fallen hair, she stared at the ocean of reporters before clearing her throat.

"Um...I just wanted to say thank-you for everyone's support. Charlie asked me to speak for him as well...and we want to let everyone know how even after such a horrible tragedy, we're not going to give up. We're fighters...just like...just like my cousin Sidney. I can only ask that we're in your prayers and that..."

Jill's words broke off as she began to cry, quickly the sheriff walked over holding her and blocking off her mike. Charlie watched her closely, she was perfect at playing this part. Right away they were lead off stage as the sheriff made his final statement.

Charlie's parents walked them back to their rooms. Mrs. Walker rubbed her arms and looked exausted before leaning over and gently touching Jill's face.

"You poor thing, you look so tired."

Jill wiped her tears away before standing in the hallway.

"It's just...my mom...and my friends...Kirby...and Olivia and..."

Her words broke up as she began to cry again, lowering her head a wheezing noise came from her chest before she raised her bloodshot eyes as tears rolled down her pale face.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?"

Mrs. Walker gathered Jill in her arms, like any mother would. Not knowing at this was all an act, down to the very last detail. That she was in fact holding one of the people who were to blame for these horrible murders. That this sweet young girl she had known growing up in this little town, was the same girl who teamed up with her only son to kill over eight people. That they were both insane, and were getting away with it in front of millions of people.

Mrs. Walker gently brushed Jill's hair as she buried her face in her shirt, sobbing, Jill stood there as Mrs. Walker told her she had nothing to worry about. That they would take care of her, and that they were happy that Charlie and Jill were alive. That was the most important thing.

"But Sidney...the doctors are s-s-saying she might never wake up!"

Jill cried. Right away Mrs. Walker told her to hush. That the doctors were doing everything they could and whatever happened she was here to take care of her. That the monster who did this was dead, and none of this was her fault.

Of course, little did she know...

Mr. Walker stood beside his son, watching the Roberts girl cry her heart out in his wife's arms. It broke his heart. He had known all these kids, watched them all grow up in fact. They had all been friends of his son, and the fact the two of them had gone through all of this had killed him.

He glanced at Charlie and noticed how pale and spaced he looked. He was worried, but was just grateful he was alive. He couldn't even begin to think what he would have done if the police had arrived at his house that night saying Charlie had been killed.

Charlie had been their only son. After years of trying and three miscarriages, he finally came. He was their baby, and they knew he was special. Charlie had been the light they needed in their marriage, and the seventeen years he had been on his Earth he had made his parents so proud.

Of course not knowing their only son was a serial killer...

Mr. Walker was just happy to see them alive, and whatever came up in the future, they would deal with it. Soon the kids would be released from the hospital. It seemed as if this whole week all they had been doing was answering questions with the police. He just wanted to bring his son home...

He had talked about it with his wife. Jill was a sweet little thing who was Charlie's friend. These kids had been through hell and back, and from the looks of it her only family which was her cousin wasn't going to pull through.

They had decided that once the kids got released they would propose the idea of Jill staying with them until she was old enough and ready to be on her own. After all, she had been through a lot, and her mother had been killed. The poor kid had nobody...

Mr. Walker remembered how him and his wife had mentioned when Charlie was growing up that they had always wanted another kid...maybe this was their chance. To make up for what had happened to the two of them and start over fresh.

The nurses made sure both were laying down before nightfall.

Charlie wanted to speak to Jill alone, he knew in no time the news of her pregnancy would be brought up soon.

Also they had to figure out what to do with Sidney. Yes she was in a coma, but that didn't mean anything.

But the nurses were watching too closely, so he laid awake in his hospital bed as his parents spoke softly outside the door.

Both had decided that Jill had no place else to go. The kids had another year of high school, and with everything that happened...maybe it would be best if they were together.

Unknown to them Charlie laid awake in his bed. He would be going home tomorrow.

He knew what his parents were talking about, they were trying to decide what to do with Jill.

Her father had died years ago, and now that her mother was gone...there was nobody else. Not even Sidney. Charlie laid in the darkness and licked his dry lips. He would break the news of Jill's pregnancy tomorrow to them. He knew Jill didn't want them to know but he wanted to make sure there was no chance of the baby getting harmed.

Jill would throw a fit, but he didn't care. He would think of a way to get rid of Sidney soon...then she would shut up.

And then...

He wouldn't allow his mind to go any further. The only thing he could think about was the fact that Jill and him were just like Sidney and Randy...the only difference was...they were becoming a family.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Kirby...this is making a move."_

"No!"

Charlie shot up in bed, his large blue eyes wide as they looked around the dark hospital room in complete panic. He was sweating and the inside of his chest was shaking as he took deep breaths. His father was sitting beside him, a newspaper on his lap. Most likely he had insisted on saying with Charlie and had fallen asleep. Shooting awake as well, he looked at his teenage son.

"What is it Charlie?"

Charlie sat up, finally letting everything come into focus. He was at the hospital, and he had been dreaming. Before he could answer his father patted his shoulder.

"Just a nightmare huh?"

Charlie took a second before slowly nodding.

"Yeah..."

Charlie saw the sun was just beginning to come up through the window. It was early and the entire hospital was still.

"Shhh, it's okay...understandable, you've been through hell..."

Charlie hadn't caught the first half of what his father had been trying to tell him. Instead he just sat there trying to get his thoughts in line before he noticed the other empty chair.

"Mom?"

"She was exhausted, told her to go home and get some sleep. She's fixing the guest room up for Jill. The police said Jill in a couple of days can go by her house and collect some things..."

Charlie took a second.

"Huh?"

Charlie's father smirked.

"It's okay kiddo, your tired just try and go back to sleep."

Charlie waited a second before having a funny feeling float over him. It was almost like a sixth sense. Right away a chill went down his arms as he looked at his dad and forced a weak smile.

"You look beat dad...why don't you go home and get some real sleep."

His dad yawned under his hand and smiled shaking his head.

"Are you kidding me? I'm fine...wide awake."

Charlie softly laughed.

"Me and Jill can't be released until twelve anyways. Mom will need some sleep. Go home, trust me I'll be fine."

Charlie's father looked unsure for a moment before Charlie nodded.

"Really dad, I'm fine...I'm going right back to sleep anyways."

His father stared at him before nodding and giving up.

"You're right, my neck is killing me sleeping in this chair. You sure your okay?"

"Positive."

Mr. Walker smiled and gently patted his son's good arm.

"All right, you want me to ring for the nurse?"

"No I'm okay...I'll see you guys at twelve?"

"Right, I'll bring you some fresh clothes to wear out of here."

"Okay."

"All right, love you pal."

"Love you too dad."

Mr. Walker smiled, getting up and cracking his back. He walked across the hospital room, waved one last time and left. Charlie laid there trying to be still and patient. He was lucky he wasn't hooked up to any monitors. He laid there for nearly fifteen minutes knowing the graveyard shift was still in and wouldn't switch for another half an hour. The nurse's wouldn't be checking either. Laying there he waited a second before very slowly slipping out of bed. His legs felt weird since he hadn't been walking around lately but took a second before pushing back his hair behind his ears. Very slowly he crept to the door and opened it a crack.

Nobody was at the nurse's station. Very carefully he walked down the hallway trying to remember which room it was. After two turns he almost ran into an orderly who was pushing a cart around. Lucky for Charlie he hid before the man could see him. Once he was out of sight he finally reached Jill's room.

Opening the room, he found exactly what he expected.

Nothing.

His face crumbled in anger before he spun around and tried to remember what he overheard. Sidney was on the other end of the ward. Making tiny fists, he hurried as fast as he could. Avoiding a few nurses as he crept his way down. Finally he reached the room.

S. Prescott.

Sighing, he very slowly opened her door and slipped in shutting the door behind him. That's when he turned and saw Jill, she had dialysis needed raised above her head. Sidney laid there, oxygen hooked up to her along with several other machines that clicked and beeped. Charlie understood these were the machines keeping her alive.

"Jill no!"

Charlie whispered loudly before charging at her with all his might. Just in the nick of time, he caught her and brought her down to the floor. The needle went skidding underneath the bed as Jill struggled and fought in Charlie's arms.

"No! Let go of me!"

Charlie grabbed her by the wrists and held her against him.

"Quit it! Keep your voice down!"

Finally Jill's struggles stopped and she laid back, breathing deeply, her eyes looking furious. Charlie sat them both up before turning her. Right away he slapped her as hard as he could. Her face rocked back before she glared at him, her face still badly scratched and wounded from that night.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

Jill tried to pull back from his grip.

"She needs to fucking die Charlie!"

"What like that? What are you stupid?"

He wasn't used to this. While Jill and Charlie had been planning everything Jill had been so level headed and calm. Both had paid attention to times, details, and even the smallest things.

Jill just stared at him as Charlie glared back.

"You think their going to think that's a fucking accident? A needle sticking out of her chest? Jesus Jill! Do you really want to get caught?"

Jill just sat there before glancing up at Sidney on the bed.

"She needs to die, she could wake up..."

"Let me show you something."

"No."

Jill said, almost like a child. Charlie wasn't in the mood and nearly dragged her to the file on the end of Sidney's bed. The top of it was metal and he flipped it over showing her the paperwork.

"I overheard the doctors, she isn't waking up. She's nearly brain dead...she lost too much blood. In fact I overheard the sheriff saying they might even have to made a choice about taking her off life support."

"I don't care!"

Jill snapped.

"Jill, we're almost in the clear, why ruin it now?"

"Because as long as that bitch is alive the spotlight will always be on her! If she woke up she could tell them everything!"

"That's why we're going to wait, not a long time but long enough...we'll be out of the hospital and nobody will suspect something. I'll sneak in one night just like the other time with her assistant, I can go unnoticed around a time like this. I'll unhook her from one of her machines just long enough and run out. It will look like an accident...that she just died."

"Why not do it now?"

"Because I don't trust that sheriff or his wife. We're still in the hospital and we're still too close. We need to wait. Remember what you told me? We need to be patient."

Jill glared at him before Charlie yanked her by the wirst.

"Come on..."

_**Later...**_

They were both back in Jill's room. Charlie had to hurry back soon, the shifts would be changing and the nurses would start doing checks. Jill paced back and forth as Charlie sat on the bed.

"My parents are taking us home today..."

Jill just looked at him as he went on.

"I'm sure we won't need to finish up the year at school, they will understand. That's when we'll start doing the press meetings and the news. We'll play you just like Sidney, not exactly wanting to be in the spot light but still brave enough to talk."

"And what both of us go to the same college and a copycat killer starts again? Please..."

"Listen, everything is going to be all right. It's all going the way you wanted..."

Jill spun around.

"No it isn't Charlie. I didn't count on that little bitch living and second I didn't think I was going to end up being knocked up. My fucking life is over..."

"No it's not..."

Jill stared at him.

"Are you kidding?"

"We'll break the news to my parents once you get home, trust me their going to understand., Their just lucky we're alive. You'll get all the money from your mother and the house...and between a book and all the interviews, we'll be set for life..."

Jill marched over to Charlie, her hands on her hips.

"Listen to me Charlie...I...don't...want...this...fucking...baby."

Charlie looked up at her annoyed.

"Stop being such a selfish bitch."

"You stop being a fucking child and try to focus with me! Let's not be coy...we even said in a few years we might have to plan the whole college thing. It isn't far fetched...think it happened to Sidney and Randy, it can happen to us."

"And and Randy died at college...something on your mind Jill?"

Jill's face began getting red, she looked like she was ready to kill him. Right away she pointed her finger in his face.

"Listen here! I am not and I repeat not having this baby so go fuck yourself."

Charlie stood up and right away hit her as hard as he could. Jill cried out before Charlie threw her on almost halfway on the bed. Jill's lip was bleeding and her hair had fallen in her hair. Charlie grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the bed.

"Oh really? Well I'll fucking teach you..."

"Charlie stop! I'll scream!"

Charlie put his hand over Jill's mouth. Making it impossible for her to try and bite his palm. She squirmed and tried to struggle as Charlie roughly yanked down her sweat pants. Jill tossed her head from side to side, trying to get up as Charlie pushed his own sweat pants down.

"Lay still!"

He hissed down at her before forcing her to open her legs. Jill cried underneath his hand which came out as a muffled sound. Charlie leaned down, pressing his face against hers as she tried to scream.

"We're going to be a family Jill...and nobody is ever going to change that..."

Jill snapped her eyes shut as a muffled cry of pain came from her. Her arms began to beat against Charlie's back as he positioned himself and began to rape her. Laying there, pinned underneath him Jill tried to turn her face away from him with her eyes tightly shut. Charlie held onto her tightly as the hospital bed began to creak. Charlie then grabbed one of Jill's hands and forced it underneath him to her perfectly flat stomach as he drove himself into her roughly over and over again.

"Feel that?"

He panted.

"Inside there is our baby...I swear to God Jill, you hurt our baby I'll make you pay I...I..."

He snapped his eyes shut and came quicker than ever. Lowering his head he laid there for a second before lifting his head. His hair hung down around him and he saw how pale and outraged Jill was. Smirking he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I promise."

Pulling out of her, he stood up and yanked his sweatpants back on. Jill at this time very slowly sat up and began to pull her own up. Charlie walked over and Jill flinched away making him smile with mild amusement. Brushing some of her hair away, he kissed the top of her head.

"I'll see you later."

Walking out he left her.

Jill sat there stunned, teasing blood she sat there before her face crumpled in rage. Lifting her arm, she began to punch herself in her stomach as hard as she could.


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker, teenage survivors from the Woodsboro reboot massacre."**_

"_**Fifteen years after original 'Stab' murders, tragedy strikes yet again."**_

"_**Prescott family curse, Jill Robert's account of murders."**_

"_**Copycat murders, in Sidney Prescott's hometown."**_

"_**No comment from survivors Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker."**_

"_**Senseless bloodbath, Eight dead."**_

"_**High school in uproar over murders."**_

"_**Woodsboro hiring extra police force as Stab fans flock to the scene of the reboot murders."**_

"_**We're taking it one day at a time. - Jill Roberts on life after murders."**_

"_**Town mourns aftermath of murders based off popular slasher series."**_

"_**No change in Sidney Prescott's critical state."**_

"_**Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker, survivors that have given country hope after brutal murders."**_

A lot had happened.

For Jill and Charlie it had been nothing more but a blur that spun around them. Millions of statements, interviews, and reports. For the time being everyone was following the aftermath of the Woodsboro reboot murders. Their photos were plastered in nearly every newspaper, magazine, and report on this small little town where the original 'Stab' murders originated from.

For the world, Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker were nothing but innocent victims. This generation's Sidney Prescott and Randy Meeks. They were two teenagers that had gone through hell and survived while Sidney Prescott herself was fighting for her life, slipped into a coma and being kept alive on life support at the local hospital.

The small town they once lived in had now become a media circus, reporters and news vans lined the streets, wanting to talk to the only survivors.

Jill insisted to attend all the funerals with Charlie by her side. She made sure all the flashing cameras which were kept back got plenty of shots of her crying against Charlie's shoulder, and placing roses on the coffins of her friends.

Her statements were short, and dramatic, and she played her part well. Her eyes always filled with tears as she quickly wiped them away, telling the press she just wished her mom and friends were with her. The Walkers tried their best to keep him out of the spot light, but Jill insisted, offers were being piled in like crazy. It seemed as if the reboot murders were the world's hottest story.

Charlie and Jill didn't go back to school. There was only a few months left and the board seemed very understanding. What remained of their friends were all curious, all wanting to see them or talk to them.

It seemed everyone wanted to see them and find out what really did happen that night.

Mrs. Robert's funeral had just passed, it was a private small service in which Jill attend with the Walkers. Breaking down once, she cried out for her mother before the priest gave his final blessing. Mrs. Walker held her, as the casket began to lower. Once that was said and done, they all walked back together. Charlie slipped his hand into Jill's and caught her eye for a moment. In the distance cameras flashed.

The first night back from the hospital, both Jill and Charlie walked very slow. Mr. and Mrs. Walker lead the way, helping them before walking up to the front porch. Mrs. Walker kept saying how sorry she was, that she hadn't had a chance to get things together faster.

Jill's house was being planned to be put up for sale, she had very distant family who she had zero to little contact with. In fact her only family left was Sidney.

Mr. Walker said he would help her either plan to hold onto the house until she was of legal age, or sell it. He told her to take her time and that there was no rush, until then he would close the house up and make sure it was safe.

Mrs. Walker went with her to get some things at the house, the house now seemed creepy and still. Before walking out with Mrs. Walker behind her, with a box in her hands full of stuff, she paused looking at the front door. Unknown to Mrs. Walker, she was smirking.

That night the Walkers ordered pizza while Charlie and Jill sat on the sofas in the living room. Jill and Charlie's face were still badly scared, and their wounds hadn't just healed yet.

In the next room Mr. and Mrs. Walker were setting the table. They insisted that Charlie and Jill stay off their feet.

Sitting there, Jill looked around. It was your typical Woodsboro living room. Large spaces, huge bay windows, and hardwood floors. On the mantel of the fireplace there were framed photographs of Charlie growing up. Jill sat on the sofa with Charlie, curled up in a little ball, making more than enough space between them.

Earlier Mrs. Walker showed her the guest room which she had fixed up as best as she could. While unpacking she saw that Charlie was standing in her doorway. Turning, she brushed back some of her hair and stared at him. His parents were downstairs trying to figure out dinner. Looking at him she sighed.

He was in sweat pants and a short sleeve T-shirt. His hair was clean from a shower he just took and it laid down to his shoulders in little waves. He stared at her, his face shinny from just being washed. His big blue eyes stared at her, looking as if he wanted to say something.

Putting her hands on her hips she glared at him.

"What? Wanna rape me again?"

Charlie shot a look back at her before walking quickly into the room.

"Keep your voice down."

Jill looked around before smirking.

"Nice place, so your parents are cool with taking us to the rest of the funerals...there should be plenty of press around."

Charlie looked down and shook his head.

"I wanna talk about the baby..."

Jill stared at him.

"Not now."

Just then Mr. Walker called them down saying they were ordering pizza.

As they waited downstairs on the sofa, in silence, Charlie looked over at her before reaching over and touching her leg. Jill looked over before Charlie leaned over.

"I wanna talk to you tonight."

Jill ignored him and looked away.

That night Jill and Charlie sat with the Walkers, eating as the Walkers tried to joke a little and keep their minds off everything. Jill and Charlie said very little and once all the dishes were washed they all went to bed early.

Jill laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling day dreaming about all the fame that was going to happen. Unlike that little bitch Sidney, she would agree that they should make a movie over what happened. She could just see it, books, the movie, interviews, everyone looking at her...finally in the spot light.

She wasn't surprised when Charlie crept into her room a little after midnight. Charlie slid into bed beside her and she turned, hiking herself up on one elbow she stared at him in the thin darkness.

"What do you want?"

"My parents are asleep, I need to talk to you."

"It's about Sidney huh...any news from the doctors?"

Charlie shook his head.

"My dad said he talked to one of the doctors and there's no change."

Jill bit her bottom lip.

"We'll have to think of something...we need to be careful."

Charlie sighed.

"Tell you what, I'll take care of her if you promise me something."

"What?"

"Have the baby, we can wait to tell my parents...I'll kill Sidney if you have the baby."

Jill stared at him before she started to giggle.

"You have to be fucking kidding me."

Charlie slapped her as hard as he could, making her head turn. He glared at her in the darkness.

"Take it or leave it, keep the baby and Sidney dies."

**One Month Later.**

Kirby, Trevor, and Robby were still dead.

The murders were still this year's hottest case, and rumor had it Gale Weathers was in talk to work closely with Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker on her next book.

Jill had been all ready in dozen's of interviews, at the moment she was the most famous teenager in the country. Charlie meanwhile stayed partly out of the spot light. He loved Jill and this was her show.

Everyone gave pity to Jill. The poor cousin of Sidney Prescott. Her friends and mother killed. But Jill to them was a fighter and had lifted everyone's hearts.

Sidney meanwhile remained in her coma.

Jill was sitting in the guest room of the Walker's, flipping through time magazine which had her photo on the cover. She had just come from New York after three interviews, all in which Mr. Walker took her to. So far, the money was rolling in...for the first time in her whole life, the future looked bright.

Jill had made the choice to sell her house. She wanted to stay with the Walkers until she decided on a college to go to. They were happy enough to have her, and all ready people were offering millions to buy the house that Jill Roberts lived in.

Charlie remained humble, he barley left the house and mostly just kept an eye on Jill. Both hadn't had much contact with their friends, and both the Walkers were worried about them.

Smiling, she looked at her magazine and grinned.

This was finally it.

Just then Charlie walked in, arms crossed. His parents were out for the day.

"Caught your latest interview earlier, you looked great."

Jill smiled.

"I did didn't I?"

Charlie walked over to the edge of the bed and stared down at her.

"We're telling my parents...tonight."

Jill shot a look up at him annoyed.

"What?"

"Remember our deal."

Jill did in fact remember the deal, as much as she hated to remember it. These last few weeks had gone by in a blur, in fact she couldn't believe that a month had just passed. The scars on her face were healed, but not faded.

The deal was that Jill would keep the baby and have it with Charlie and once it was born Charlie would kill Sidney. Jill knew she couldn't do it herself, there was too much risk, in fact...Charlie had done most of the dirty work in the murders a month ago. He was in fact the brains behind it all.

Charlie said if she even tried to loose the baby or get rid of it, he would slit her throat. That night he made her promise he wrapped his arms around her throat and wouldn't let go until she did.

Staring up at him now she knew a ticking time bomb was inside of her, something that was going to get in the way.


	8. Chapter 8

Jill and Charlie sat across from the Walkers in the living room.

It had been nearly a month since the murders. A month since Trevor had killed everyone, and nine people were murdered. Jill Roberts and Charlie walker had survived, just like Sidney Prescott and Randy Meeks survived nearly fifteen years ago. They were just two teenagers that had gone through hell, two teenagers who had been caught up in this madness. The nation was swept up in this newest tragedy of Woodsboro. Everyone's eyes were on Jill, she was the poor young naive girl who sadly was cursed just like her cousin. A poor young sweet girl who's friends and mother were murdered. At the moment as Sidney remained in her coma, the media seemed mainly focused on her. She was the face of strength, and of hope. Everyone wanted to hear her story, and know what had happened.

Little did they know, it was all a lie.

Sure many people were wondering about Charlie Walker, but just like Randy so many years before, he just happened to survive as well. It was Jill they cared about...she was this nation's new Sidney.

Charlie remained somewhat hidden. Now that school had let out, he mostly stayed in the shadows while Jill took the spotlight. She played up how much of a victim she was, and enjoyed every moment of it. In her last interview she commented that she had in fact heard that Gail Weathers was planning on writing another book, even though her husband the sheriff was against it due to Sidney's currant state. She said she was curious about what Gail had in mind, and would be more than willing to shed some light on exactly what happened and how Charlie and herself survived.

Charlie made a few statements to local papers but he let Jill have her moment to shine. He knew this was what she wanted and he loved her and didn't want to take away from it for even a second.

That was the whole reason he fell in love with her and went ahead with her to do this in the first place.

They both sat across the Walkers that evening, Jill was in a loose fitting blouse and slacks. In her time since she moved in with the Walkers everything had been so crazy, all of them really never had the time to fully let the reality of what had happened set in. The Walkers were a sweet older couple and Charlie was their only child. They were shaken by the fact they had almost lost him, and were trying everything to make it up to him and Jill.

Jill despite everything looked beautiful and fresh faced. Everyone had been saying how beautiful she was looked, and how she was even more gorgeous than Sidney had been at her age so long ago.

Her cuts and scars were healing, in fact most were faded and gone now.

Charlie sat close beside her, leaning forward, hands laced together.

Mrs. Walker blinked.

"What?"

"Pregnant...Jill is pregnant"

Charlie repeated, the words hung in the hair. Jill's eyes drifted down, almost ashamed before Charlie glanced at her and sighed.

"Listen, we wanted to tell you sooner, but with everything that's happened..."

Mrs. Walker held her head for a moment before holding out one hand.

"Whoa...how far along are you?"

Jill wouldn't answer, instead she just stared down. Charlie glanced at her again before meeting his parents with his guilty looking blue eyes.

"Almost three months."

"Three months! I thought you guys were just friends!"

Mrs. Walker's voice raised slightly and Mrs. Walker glanced over. Sighing he stared at his son with tired looking eyes.

"Not that it's none of our business...but are you guys...dating?"

Jill raised her eyes but before she could answer Charlie reached over an squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, ever since Trevor and her broke up..."

Charlie trailed off for a moment before sighing and looking at them.

"It wasn't that serious...we were going to tell everyone when Jill's cousin came into town..."

Mrs. Walker looked at Jill, sighing.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

Jill looked as if she was hating to go through this and simply nodded, before shooting a glare at Charlie and tugging away from his grip.

"Yes, and I've been to the doctor."

The Walker's exchanged a look before Mrs. Walker sat toward, looking at her hands for a moment before looking across at them.

"All right, the damage is done...what are we going to do about the future."

Jill glanced at Charlie, and he shot a look back at her, sighing knowing she had to say these words as if she was reading from a script, she hid her anger.

"I...don't know."

Tears began to fill her eyes when Mrs. Walker got up and walked across, quickly sitting on the other side of her and wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh honey..."

Jill buried her face in Mrs. Walker's shoulder as Charlie watched.

Finally Mrs. Walker sat back, holding Jill gently by the shoulders. Tears were in her eyes but she sniffled and smiled, touching Jill's face.

"Don't you worry honey, we're all a family now and we're going to figure this out..."

Jill couldn't seem to bring herself to cry, instead she just nervously bit her lip and stared at her before forcing a weak smile and nodding.

"All right...I just...I miss my mom."

Jill dropped her eyes when Mrs. Walker patted her hair.

"Don't you worry...hey come on..."

She gently lifted Jill's chin so she could look at her, smiling Mrs. Walker looked her right in the eyes.

"This baby is a miracle."

Jill looked down before wiping her eyes.

"Um...I think I'm going to head upstairs, I'm really tired..."

Mrs. Walker nodded.

"Of course, listen...we'll all talk later on, trust me Jill...your not alone in this."

Jill faded a weak smile before getting up and hurrying up the stairs. For a moment there was silence between Charlie and his parents before Mrs. Walker sighed and sat back.

"So, let's talk Charlie."

Charlie lifted his eyes, looking almost ashamed at his parents, while deep down inside knowing it didn't matter what they said. They were fools, in fact all of them were fools...and they had no idea how much Jill and him had done. They were smarter than all of them, and whatever was to happen to them in the future, he was going to make damn sure he would be with Jill.

He would die before he left her go.

_**Later... **_

Jill laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was a dark warm summer's night and Jill felt her pulse pound in her temples. Just then there was a soft knock on her door, before being able to answer it opened and thin light from the hallway spilled in. Stepping in, Charlie stood watching her for a moment before closing the door behind him. Walking over, he paused at the bottom of the bed.

Jill looked at him.

They said nothing.

Slowly Charlie went around and laid in beside her, staring down in the darkness, he bit his bottom lip before Jill looked at him.

"So what did your parents say?"

Charlie shrugged. He had always been close with his parents, and he knew how much they loved him. He understood he was the baby they had always wanted, and they seemed to suffocate him with this. They were old, maybe a little too old. They meant well, but Charlie knew the whole reason why he had gone down this path with Jill was because his parents held him up on some level, making him remember that after nearly eleven miscarriages, he was finally it.

He felt alone and wanted somebody to love, somebody to take him away...Jill was it and she had used her power to twist his all ready unstable state into what he was now.

Insane.

Charlie sighed.

"We talked for a while, first thing they asked was if you wanted an abortion."

Jill looked at him.

"Did you say yes."

Charlie's hand itched to slap her, instead he stared at her.

"Their a little upset, but they said we can work through this together...I'm sure if it wasn't for everything that had happened, their reaction would have been more than a little different. They said we can figure something out, even if it's us taking a year or so off...they even offered to raise the baby so we could go to school."

"Jesus..."

Jill rolled over and Charlie watched her.

"Nothing is going to change Jill...trust me. Who knows, maybe people will see you in a different light. Might be for the best, people will feel sorry for you, more press..."

Jill turned over slightly staring at him.

"I could kill Sidney myself..."

"Yeah, but you don't want to, that's why I'm here...that's all I did it all before, I love you Jill. This baby...it means you'll never leave me, we'll always be together."

"You're crazy you know that."

Charlie looked down at Jill, some of his hair hanging in his face. Slowly a small smile appeared.

"I know..."

Sliding his hand, he pressed it against her still flat stomach before laying down beside her. His tongue gently dragging across her face.

"I'm inside you Jill..."

He whispered.

Laying there he thought of their unborn baby inside of her, and for a brief moment he thought of Kirby...and his heart fluttered for just a moment before he took a deep breath and held her tight.


End file.
